


"Mad Love"

by EA Karras (Anne)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-10
Updated: 2002-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: Fraser and.something awful. Not MS.





	"Mad Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
"Mad Love"

## "Mad Love"

by EA Karras

Author's website: http://www.wyrmrock.com

Disclaimer: blah blah. we know who DS belongs to.

Author's Notes: Magnes, Tara Blue, Yeungmaisu

Story Notes: Death. Death. More death

* * *

He's dead, you know. Ray. My Ray. 

Even now, Ray lies in our bath, completely and utterly dead. His wrists expertly cut open, the blood quickly misting through the half filled bathtub as he stares, emptily, out at me. Through the murky film of water and blood. 

They want me to think he did this to himself. I suppose that they honestly think me capable of thinking this. But I know, I /know/ that Ray would never, ever... 

Not Ray. Not my Ray. 

Aching inside, I leave the bathroom. Leave him in his death. I cannot see this. Closing the door behind me, I stare at the cellular phone in my hand. My wet hands. I've been crying, I believe. 

I should call someone; the police, Ray Vecchio, anyone. Someone must know what to do. My father, even Diefenbaker must know what to do. Dief, who will not look at me in my grief. 

What /is/ this? What happened here? 

I feel movement behind me, and then a cold hand upon my shoulder. Slowly, I turn my head. I know full well what I will see. 

He stands behind me, wet and bloody. His hair is slicked back, and dark red blood runs down his arms and drips onto the floor and onto my uniform. He stares at me. No. Through me. 

I do not like this feeling. 

"Ray..." My voice catches in my throat, and I grasp the hand on my shoulder, tight. "Ray. Who...who did this to you?" 

Ray, my Ray smiles sickly and carresses my cheek almost lovingly. He leans closely, his lips bare milimeters from my own. 

"You did," he whispers before he kisses me. "Thank you." 

* * *

End "Mad Love" by EA Karras:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
